The invention relates to an assembly for the heating, ventilation and/or air conditioning of the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle.
It relates more particularly to a device for the distribution of ventilating air in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, having, downstream of a ventilating flap mounted in rotation about a transverse axis in a distribution compartment of a heating, ventilation and/or air conditioning assembly, a central ventilating duct and at least one lateral duct which are separated from the central duct by at least one partition perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the said ventilating flap and are intended to deliver air to at least one lateral ventilating outlet, the said ventilating flap being capable of assuming several angular positions as a function of the operating modes of the said assembly, in particular an open position in the operating modes of ventilating and ventilating/heating the feet, in which modes an airflow supplies the said ducts, and closed positions in the operating modes of heating the feet, deicing/heating the feet and deicing, in which modes the said ventilating flap closes off the inlets of the said ducts and the said ducts are supplied only with air leaks.
In the operating modes not involving ventilation, that is to say in the operating modes of heating the feet, deicing/heating the feet and deicing, the heated air delivered by the mixing or heating device is distributed between the foot ventilating outlets located in the bottom part of the vehicle and the deicing outlets arranged close to the windshield. In these operating modes, the lateral ventilating outlets supplied by the lateral ventilating ducts, and the central ventilating outlets supplied by the central ventilating duct, deliver only air leaks which pass through the gaps located between the edges of the ventilating flap and the walls of the inlets of the ducts.
For the comfort of the passengers, during these operating modes it would be expedient for the leaks flowing through the lateral ducts to vary as a function of the selected operating mode. The central outlets are located in the middle part of the dashboard of the vehicle, while the lateral ventilating outlets are arranged facing the front passengers.